


With Just a Dash of Cocoa

by MissLiveByThePen



Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Caffeine Addiction, Complicated Coffee, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-TFA, Suspicions, The First Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen
Summary: An empty mess hall and the Knights of Ren huddled around the caf machine was far too suspicious.Kylux Advent 2020: Day 6: Hot Drinks
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035960
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	With Just a Dash of Cocoa

General Hux takes his caf every morning with just a dash of sugar, a tiny amount of bantha milk, and a dash - just a dash - of powdered cocoa whenever they have the necessary supplies. He needs it considering he spends most of his day watching after the Supreme Leader’s wayward apprentice and his ragtag group of minions. He’d only been in this rank for a few months, but the so-called ‘Knights of Ren’ and their master were wearing on his last nerve.

If he wanted to complete his shift without committing some grand offense, he needed his caf. So, every morning, Hux walked to the officer’s mess hall, skirted around gossiping junior officers, and made himself the biggest cup of caf possible on the ship. 

Not this morning, though. 

This morning, General Hux walked into the officer’s mess hall to see it deserted with that ragtag group of masked hellions crowded around the caf machine. They were whispering amongst themselves in a random mix of Basic and ‘not-Basic’ that made his head hurt trying to translate. Or maybe it was just the idea of being so close to his constant headache that jump started the ache behind his eyes. 

Either way, the growing headache was going to become uncontrollable if he didn’t get caf into his system as soon as possible. 

He squared his shoulders as he walked over to the ragtag group and loudly cleared his throat. The masked faces turned around to look at him all at once, which was a bit eerie, but he brushed it off in pursuit of his caf. 

“Can we help you, General?” Kylo Ren questioned from his lounged position in the middle of the pile. 

He certainly wasn’t going to be intimidated by the man, even if his cheeks heated up by some imagined glance at him. He couldn’t see a damn thing from those masks, but they always made him feel like they could see every bit of him. Must be that thrice-damned force. 

Huffing, he nodded towards the caf machine. “I came for my morning caf but you’re in my way.” A tittering of laughter came from one of the knights to his left - Cardo, he thought with narrowed eyes - before another knight jabbed an elbow into the man’s side. “If you’ve done something to the caf machine, I will -” His threat was cut off as Kylo used the force just a bit to push him backwards. Not enough to push him over, but enough for him to need to take a short-half step back to prevent him from falling. He glared at the man. “I don’t know who you -”

“Here,” Kylo interrupted again before offering him over a steaming mug. 

He reached out to accept the mug with a little huff. He didn’t trust this man at all, but it didn’t smell like poison. His blue eyes glanced between the knights looking so expectedly at him before he nodded towards their leader and stomped off towards the bridge. 

It wasn’t until much later that he realized Kylo had prepared his caf exactly the way he loved it.


End file.
